


Doctor's Orders

by Vizkopa



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 22:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13351266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vizkopa/pseuds/Vizkopa
Summary: When you’d first met Dr. Trafalgar Law, you almost didn’t believe he was a real doctor. Perhaps someone who played one on television—or a porno—but certainly not someone you’d be going to regularly to pee in a cup…





	Doctor's Orders

“So, how are we feeling today, [Name]-ya?”

You had to tear your eyes away from the tantalizing sliver of black ink peeking out from under his shirt and force yourself to look up at his face. When you’d first met Dr. Trafalgar Law, you almost didn’t believe he was a real doctor. Perhaps someone who played one on television—or a porno—but certainly not someone you’d be going to regularly to pee in a cup…

“Um. Good.”

A tiny smirk played at the corner of his mouth. “Just good?”

“Great, actually.”

He made a note on his clipboard. “That’s great to hear, [Name]-ya. Let’s have a listen to that heartbeat, alright?”

“O-okay.”

You knew what was coming—the cold touch of the stethoscope, the warm glide of his fingers, the quickening of the blood in your veins and the electricity crackling on your skin. You undid the first few buttons of your shirt hesitantly, jumping as the stethoscope touched your heated skin. It wasn’t cold as you had expected it to be, not like previous times. 

He had warmed it up for you.

The thought of it sent a blush to your cheeks and your heart fluttering like you were some love-struck teenager.

He frowned.

“Your heart is beating awfully fast, [Name]-ya…”

Your blush deepened. “I-is it?”

He adjusted the stethoscope, his fingers ever so slightly brushing your skin. Your heart fluttered again.

“You seem to be exhibiting some moderate tachycardia. Have you had caffeine today? Is there something you’re stressed or anxious about?”

“No, and not exactly…”

He put his stethoscope aside, brow still furrowed in concern, and reached for his pen. “I’d like to run some further tests, just to be sure nothing is wrong.”

“You don’t have to do that…”

He raised an eyebrow at you. “Well, it’s up to you, of course, but for my peace of mind—”

“I mean, I think know what the problem is.”

He put down his pen and swiveled in his chair to face you. “I’m all ears.”

“Well… you… kind of…me…ous…” You trailed off.

“I didn’t quite catch that, [Name]-ya.”

“You… you make me nervous, okay?!”

There was a pause as he processed your words, his head tilted slightly to the side in thought. The silence seemed to go on forever as you squirmed in your seat beneath his gaze, but you knew it couldn’t have been longer than a few seconds. Then he chuckled. 

“I know just what to prescribe to help with that, [Name]-ya…”

He scribbled something on the prescription booklet and tore off the page, holding it out to you. You took it carefully and looked down at what he had written.

You blushed.

“This is your phone number…”

“Correct.”

“But… why?!”

He smirked, twirling the pen skillfully between his tattooed fingers. “Because, [Name]-ya, I want you to be comfortable around me. What better way to help you than to spend more time together? Doctor’s orders.”

You were aware that you were staring at him, your mouth hanging open unattractively, but you couldn’t seem to be able to stop yourself. You were lost for words. Maybe this really was a television show, and a host and camera crew were about to jump out from behind that potted plant in the corner and tell you you’ve been pranked. You _knew_ Trafalgar Law couldn’t be a real doctor… 

Law only chuckled.

“How does coffee sound? Text me your address, I’ll pick you tomorrow at eleven.”

No camera crew jumped out. No blaring alarm went off to pull you out of this dream. You had to accept that this was real and this very attractive doctor was right now asking you out on a date. 

_Don’t fuck it up, [Name]!_

“Oh. Um. O-okay.”

_Real eloquent, [Name]_. You mentally rolled your eyes.

“Good,” he smiled. “I’ll see you tomorrow, [Name]-ya.”

You managed a smile and a "thanks, Doc", then hurried out of his office before your heart exploded out of your chest.

When you left the medical centre, red faced and clutching the prescription docket to your chest as if your life depended on it, whispers followed you the whole the way out.

“ _Looks like Doctor Heart Stealer has struck again…_ ”


End file.
